Wee English Fella
by SnoralTradition
Summary: A little foray into the budding relationship of James and Erin. Set vaguely around the prom episode in season 2 but will likely end up going all round the place.


**A/N: After an exceptionally long break from this writing business I'm giving it another go. Coming into writing a Derry Girls story as an English fella myself I would like to clarify that there could certainly be some incorrect uses of language but please don't be too harsh on that. Anyway, onto a brand new attempt at a story that I hope works out.**

_My name is Erin Quinn and I come from a little town called Derry, or Londonderry depending on your persuasion. It's a quaint little place where everyone knows everyone and the only place to get a little peace is your own head, and even that can be a wee bit dodgy at times. There just isn't anywhere to hide from anyone and anything. This means that I'm a bit out of options with who i can trust to tell my deepest secrets. I would tell my friends but there's a small problem._

_One of my friends is the exact reason I'm in this awful predicament._

Erin looked down at the latest entry of her diary and brought her head down upon it in frustration_. _

"Why,why,why?" she whispered to herself. To Erin, it was just an utter horror show, of all the people of Derry, hell, of all the people on the Earth, why did it have to be him of all people?

Oh why did it have to be James?

Bringing her head up, she grasped her pen and continued onward, eager to just get her feelings down on some paper and out of her head. After all, as long as they were on paper, surely she just couldn't keep feeling this way, just another phase maybe, hopefully.

_If I had to guess, I would imagine that this all started just a few days ago. Just after the worst night in all of history took a nice positive turn before I was soaked in bloody paint. When that rat John Paul, disgusting fella, ditched me it was a nightmare come true, then one ring of my doorbell changed it all. James choosing me over his weird creep convention truly meant everything to me then and even now I still get goosebumps just from the memory of that night. I don't think I would be wrong in saying that was the moment I started to feel, but looking back on our limited time together I think I've had these feelings deep down for a while._

_Even back when that Ukrainian girl came and almost stole his virginity, I was almost obsessed with preventing that from happening. At the time I justified it by saying that James wasn't ready, that it wasn't right, that she was even a prostitute. But maybe, deep in the subconscious; maybe I wanted to be her that night. Probably not the whole sex part though I don't really have the appropriate 'moves' as Michelle would say. Oh God Michelle I haven't even considered the effect this might have on her and I. I mean she thinks he's a damn dick so not only do I like an English lad, I like a dicky English lad._

_God damn James why couldn't you have just been born somewhere a bit more convenient and just happen to not be related to one of my closest girls?_

_English Dick. No I don't mean that, after all I wouldn't be sitting here writing if I meant that._

_I wouldn't be writing about how I might…_

The door swinging open was enough to pull Erin out of her diary and into a quick scramble to close the cover and get her body in the way.

" 'Ey Erin, mammy is calling us down for breakfast so we better get you know" Orla announced, "What you doing there anyway Erin?" she questioned noticing Erin with a guilty look written over her face and the weird way she had contorted her body so as to keep the diary away from Orla's prying eyes. Erin's response was her usual response when under pressure, a few breaths and a collection of noises meant to represent words but not quite getting there.

"Oh so you're writing in your diary then, guess I'll have to give that a wee read later on"

"No you will not" Erin guffawed in response.

"Yeahhhh sureeee". Orla responded with just a little hint of sarcasm before turning to make her own way down.

As she left, Erin once again brought her head on her diary, contemplating the horror show that would be trying to not only manage her own feelings, but somehow find a way to avoid said feelings going public before she even knew what they meant.


End file.
